


Veggie bang Extravagant

by tazmily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Gay Sex, M/M, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazmily/pseuds/tazmily
Summary: Bokuto Kuroo and Akaashi cook a casserole
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Veggie bang Extravagant

“Bro, open up.”

Bokuto knows that voice aanywhere. He hears it all the time on phone, video call, in person, etc.. The voice of his best friend Kuroo.

“ONE SECOND!” Bokuto shouts, rushing to the door of his cheapo shit apartment. He pushes back the bead curtain blocking the knob and flips the locks, letting his friend in.

Kuroo flashes an epic smile and shows all 26 of his healthy adult teeth. Boutos heart lights up. O.M.G, he is so cool. 

“Yo man” Kuroo says.

“Hi kuroo. You are finally here I see”

“Of couse my Bokuto. Heheh I see you are keeping the place nice and sweet. Smells like fresh herbs and baked goods.” Kuroo makes a yummy face and rubs his belly. Hahahahaha LOL!!!

“LOL you’re funny Kuroo yes I just baked a batch of cookies and picked herbs. You’ve got one sharp nose man.” Bokuto smiles and walks towards the kitchen.

“COOKIES? Hahahaha whooa I love cookies , I love eating them. “ 

Kuroo follows after Bokuto with a drool drop on his mouth and twinkly eyes. Boy he sure is hungry and Bokutos cookies are KILLER! He knows how to make a good cookie!

Bokuto grabs a few of the cookies, Chocolate chip, and hands them to kuroo who grabs them eagerly. He starts eating the cookies one after another in 1 bite each. He’s got a bigger mouth than normal so he can do that.

“You like?” Bokutk asks.

“Yes.” Kuroo says between bites. He scrambles across kitchen to grab more. “They are so good I love chocolate chip”

Bokuto laughs and puts his hands on kuroos waist 

“You know whats happening tyoday right? The most awesome event ever right? Doyou know what it is?”

“Bokuto what is it?”

“We are having Akaashi over and making a casserole.”

“‘Oooh? What kind of casserole?”

“Youll see:)”

Kuroo thinks for a second and turns to BOkuto 

“What about Kenma? Is he coming too”

Bokuto frowns. “Kenma couldnt make it sorry I tried calling him to ask but he doesnt pick up his phone I think he’s busy”

“Yeah hes probably busy” Kuroo says in a sad voice. “But Akaashi can come? That’s so sexy, I hope this is the best casserole ever and we can eat it”

“Oh we can definitely eat it kuroo trust me”

And then, they hear the doorbell ring.

“I think akaashi is here” Bokuto says 

Kuroo yells, “AKAASHI! IT”S OPEN, COME IN!!”

They hear the door creak. Footsteps follow. Akaashi enters the apartment.

Bokuto and Kuroo rush over to him smiling. They greet him and Bokuto hands him a cookie. Akaashi kind of looks at it and just holds it. Saving it for later I suppose. In his other hand he has a bag from Whole Foods.

“We’re making a casserole, right?” Akaashi asks, gesturing to the bag. “I got some ingredients.”

“THANK YOU akaashi, yes were making a casserole thanks” Bokuto says, grabbing the bag from Akaashis cold dead grip. It releases so easily Bokuto wonders how he had even been supporting the weight. Well whatever

He peeks inside and sees: A few carrots, breadcrumbs, mozzarella cheese (fresh and local), A zucchini, a summer squash, and some assorted spices

Kuroo peeks over Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Whoa akaashi you got all this? thank you man this is so much”

“Yeah akaashi thank you this cassarole will be so good”

“Yep” Akaashi says before walking into the kitchen. Bokuto and Kuroo follow.

The three begin preparing to make the cassorole washing the vegetables and chopping them. Bokuto forgets to use a chopping board and Akaashi goes BOKUTO use a fucking chopping board, you are going to ruin these beautiful counters. Bokuto goes Ok sorry and uses one. He keeps chopping and chopping until he reaches the plump green zucchini. 

“Psst, hey, kuroo..” He whispers in Kuroo’s direction. Kuroo is kneeling in front of a cabinet looking for a casserole pan. He turns to bokuto.

“Hmm..?” he gets up and saunters over.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto leans up and whispers directly into kuroos ear. “Doesnt this look sexual to you? Like it looks sexual doesnt it this thing looks like a sex object.” He motions to the zucchini. Kuroo wipes the spit off his earlobe.

“...you know what, it kinda does” Kuroo smirks

Bokuto turns to akaashi. “AKAASHI, is this some kind of sex fruit? What is this? … Its too sexy to be a zucchini I know that. It’s just too sexy akaashi come here. Come..” 

Akaashi stands there for a second and then walks over. The three of them stare at the fat green vegetable sitting on the chopping board. 

“Bokuto, I… maybe you’re right. I don’t know. It’s just a zucchini, can you cut it please.” Akaashi sounds a little sad.

“I just cant bring myself to do it I dont know. You both know I’m really open about my sexuality I just can’t pass this up I need to save it for something. I’m sorry I just... “

Kuroo interrupts. “Bo you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.” He pats bokuto on the back. “Buddy if you want we can ditch this whole casserole thing and go into the bedroom and I can shove that whole thing up your butt”

Akaashi sighs. 

“No, can we finish the casserole. I bought all of this for a casserole. I’m not just gonna-”

“Kuroo that’s a great idea. Thank you man I love you”  
“Yeah, come on.”

Kuroo grabs the zucchini and he and bokuto walk from the kitchen into Bokuto’s room. Akaashi just stands there. He’s not joining them. He’s not, he doesn’t want to. Akaashi considers leaving, along with his $30 worth of Whole Foods spices. He decides he won’t leave, he’ll just sit on the couch and wait.

Bokuto’s on his bed, pants down, cock hard, ass presented to the half naked zucchini bearing Kuroo. 

“Can I put it in I mean You’re clearly ready bokuto Ive got you all lubed and stuff”

“Yeah sure I’m just nervous I don’t know. Are you sure you cleaned it”

“Yeah I just cleaned it in the sink like twenty minutes ago its fine”

“Ok yeah put it in.”

Kuroo puts the smooth end of the zucchini up to Bokuto’s hole. It’s cold and wet. Bokuto makes a face and kuroo keeps pushing.

“Oh my god its so cold kuroo”

“Do you want me to stop”

“No keep going it’s fine.”

“Ok” Kuroo shoves it in deeper. Bokuto just sits there and breathes

“Is it in” Bokuto asks

“Yea kind of. Do you like it”

“Yeah I guess it’s ok”

They proceed to do this for around 30 minutes and Bokuto cums. They both put their clothes back on and head back into the kitchen. Akaashis sitting on the living room couch reading a Better Homes and Gardens magazine. Akaashi turns and looks at them. They look back.

“Sorry akaashi” Bokuto says

“Yeah sorry akaashi.”

“...I put the vegetables in the fridge. I didn’t know how long you would take and I didn’t want them to go bad. Kuroo, please put the zucchini in the trash, we’re not using it”

“Okay Akaashi sorry”

“It’s fine.”

They all return to the kitchen, finishing the preparations and cooking up the casserole. It turns out pretty good and they all enjoy it, but the carrot is a little undercooked. It’s still okay.

The end


End file.
